


Christmas 2012

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: 10th Kingdom, Bourne Legacy (2012), CSI: NY, Labyrinth (1986), Star Trek (Comics), Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fandom-style, Gen, Romance, celebrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my favorite holidays in fandom style.  I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Both Sides Belong to You - The Bourne Legacy - Aaron/Marta

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are not connected in any way except the theme of Christmas. This is just one way I decided to celebrate. Fortunately for me, Christmas season lasts until the Epiphany on January 6th!

Aaron Cross turned the shell over in his hand. It was a strange looking object, all rough and discolored on one side, but smooth and iridescently pretty on the other. He had picked it up a couple of days ago while patrolling the beach. Something about it called to him.

He glanced at the rough side, noting the scars and scratches it had accumulated, but flipped it quickly over to the prettier side. The blues and greens blended together, mingling until there was no way to separate the colors. A pearl-like shimmer coved them and gave the colors a feeling of depth, of permanence.

It reminded him of Marta.

The doc shared the same beautiful blending, woman and scientist. She held depths he did not think anyone other than him ever got to share – even her family, at least from the stories she told. He knew she buried herself in science as a kid to hide from an angry home. It helped explain the toughness she could show when the chips were down.

He smiled. If his internal clock was still working right, then it was December. He would not get a look at a calendar for another couple of weeks, but an early Christmas present sounded like a good idea. He tossed the shell in the air and caught it, whistling. It might not be a diamond, but it was something.

A few days later Aaron sat on a piece of driftwood and finished off the gift. He had carefully carved a hole into the shell using the tip of one of his knives and then scavenged some scraps of leather from his supplies to make a cord. The only thing left to worry about was the rough side. He did not want her skin to get scraped up by the uneven surface.

“Aaron?”

He glanced to the edge of the tree line. He was out of time. Marta stood there, patiently waiting for his all-clear, before stepping out onto the beach. She smiled as she came up to him, her eyes warming as they drifted over his face. “What are you doing?” 

He gave her a crooked half-smile as he held up the unpretentious little offering, rough side out. Her nose crinkled a bit in confusion as she took it. She turned it over in her hands, and her face brightened as the shimmering side came into view. “Oh, it’s gorgeous!” 

Aaron searched her face for any sign, any hint of her humoring him, but all he saw was a genuine appreciation. “I liked the colors.” His dry, deadpan delivery drew a giggle from her.

She rested her hip against his shoulder while she continued looking at the shell. “You are such a man.”

“Your point?” he asked, as an eyebrow went up even as he circled her ankle with one of his hands. 

Marta looked down at him and shook her head. “Never mind.” She pulled away and swatted his arm. “Now get up and help me put it on.”

He rose as a hint of a frown chased through his eyes. He really hoped it would not scratch her. As Aaron went to tie it so the colors showed, Marta blocked him. 

“No, I want the colors on the inside.”

“Why?” He frowned down at her. 

She leaned back against him and angled her chin up so she could meet his eyes. “Those colors, that beautiful blend with all its secrets laid bare, I want to keep it safe. The rough, scarred side is all the world gets to see. The other side belongs to me.”

Their eyes locked, one to the other. Messages seemed to flow between them, heart to heart, without any need of protection or defense. He might have seen Marta in the beauty of the shell, but she saw Aaron on both sides, and she had decided to lay claim. The corner of his mouth twitched as a new light warmed his eyes. He leaned down and captured her lips for a brief, but intense kiss.

He pulled away and smiled at the happy, dazed look in her eyes. He flipped the necklace around and tied off the leather so the shell lay directly over her breastbone. She glanced down at it as one hand reached up to touch it. 

Aaron slid his arms around her waist. Marta leaned against him and let her hands rest on his forearms. He lowered his head to whisper in her ear. “Both sides belong to you now. Merry Christmas.”


	2. To Be Bound - Labyrinth - Jareth/Sarah

Sarah Williams stretched her arms over her head and twisted from one side to the other trying to work the kinks out of her back. “Three more days, three more days,” she muttered to herself. “Three more days and I can take the final and never look back.” She glanced back down at her notes, but the words blurred together. “Oh, forget it!” She stood up and grabbed her keys. 

A quick walk through the park should do wonders.

Thirty minutes later she stood beside the frozen lake and watched the skaters chase each other. She smiled, put her head back, and took a deep breath. Even as she exhaled, she felt something soft and cold brush across her upturned lips. Her eyes opened.

Strange…there was not a cloud in the sky. What…?

Her thoughts trailed off as she realized she could no longer hear the shouts and laughter of the skaters clearly. A breeze blew up, causing the snow to shift and flurry until a hazy curtain of white surrounded her. Her amusement fell away.

Sharp, considering eyes combed her surroundings. Sarah’s eye for detail, honed since her adventure in the labyrinth, noted small dark figures darting in and out of the snow drifts. She drew herself up, lifting her chin in defiance.

“What are you doing, Jareth?”

A low, husky chuckle echoed in her mind. “Something. Nothing. Everything.” She frowned, but Jareth’s voice continued. “Your pattern is fascinating to watch.”

“That’s not an answer,” she replied, slowly turning in place. She let her eyes slide over the swirling flakes. Even the small shadows were ignored as she searched for a pattern, for the feathers she knew were there.

“A gift then.” 

Sarah shivered; his voice was still dangerous. She gave herself a shake. No, she had to be honest with herself – his voice was even _more_ dangerous to her now. When she had faced him before, she had been a child on the cusp of womanhood. Her very childishness, its innocence protected her even as it warred with the new instincts growing within.

Now?

Now her instincts belonged to a woman, full grown, almost fully aware.

“Your gifts carry a heavy price,” she countered. She came to a standstill as she picked out a feather pattern in the white and gray world before her. “I will not surrender.”

The pattern shifted as he drifted closer. His unusual eyes, intense and compelling, focused on her face. A small smile touched that coldly elegant face. He shook his head. “No price, not today.” He held out a hand. One of his crystals glistened in the sunlight.

Sarah stepped back. Jareth did not move, but something in him…wavered. She stared long and hard at him, concentrating on his gaze. A sadness, deep, impenetrable, had entered those eyes. She took a deep breath. She moved forward once more. His entire visage seemed to lighten ever so slightly. 

She might be the only one who caught it.

“Just a gift,” he repeated. “No price, no catch – there will be no contest today.”

“Just today?” she asked, but her lips curved upwards. She reached out and he turned his hand. The crystal fell, floated really, into her grasp. She drew it to herself and glanced into its twinkling depths. A fire blossomed and grew within its heart until the entire globe glowed and pulsated with warmth. A faint picture appeared and strengthened as she watched.

She gasped. “Toby!” She watched in fascination as her brother laughed and joked with friends.

“Will you worry less now?” Jareth asked.

“How…?” She blinked up at him. He raised a haughty eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes. “Never mind.” She glanced down at the crystal and then back up. “Why?”

His eyes darkened as he reached out a hand. One pale forefinger traced up her cheek before following the line of her jaw to her chin. He held her in place and examined her. “Is this not a holiday of yours? One meant to be for family?” His shoulders lifted. “You are celebrating late due to your schedules, and it disappointed you.”

“But why?” Her voice was a mere breath on the wind.

An ancient sadness touched his face. “You are still so young, Sarah, still so unaware of your own power.” He leaned down and brushed her lips with his. 

Lighter than a breeze and softer than the snow, and yet the kiss burned. Her eyes slipped shut at the sensation and he pressed a bit harder, more possessive. Something in her soul, her heart shifted. She felt the fire reach into her, felt thousands of cords binding them together.

She shook, not ready for the bond, but unable to pull back by herself.

Jareth gathered himself. “You are not yet ready.” He stepped back from her, his form growing more indistinct and hazy the further he moved. Finally all she could see were his eyes and a hint of feathers. “We shall meet again.”

She looked down at the crystal as he vanished. It remained solid and warm in her hands, her brother’s face alight with laughter in its depths. “Thank you, Jareth.” Sarah spoke to the wind. “Merry Christmas.”


	3. Lucy's First Christmas - CSI: New York - Mac Taylor

_Life is a precious gift._

Mac Taylor let his eyes roam the crowded apartment. They were missing people, people who should be there, but it was hard to tell with the abundance of joy and laughter permeating the place. Danny and Lindsay teased and taunted each other in the kitchen as they put the finishing touches on dinner. Sheldon and Sid discussed music as they worked on gingerbread houses at the table and Adam hummed to himself as he put lights on the tree. Don grumbled good-naturedly as he toted the last of the Christmas boxes through the front door. And Mac? He had the best job of the evening. He sat in one of the large chairs holding his god-daughter as she watched all of the excitement of her first Christmas with wide, wondering eyes.

Lucy Clare Messer was the apple of her mother’s eye, her daddy’s baby girl, and Mac’s pride and joy.

Once upon a time, Mac had thought nothing would or could ever rival the moment when his late wife Clare had accepted his marriage proposal. He had been right for a very long time. Then Danny and Lindsay had asked him to take on a whole new title and responsibility. He had been surprised, honored, and overjoyed. That feeling doubled the very next week. Danny came to his office and asked to speak with him in private.

“Sure, Danny. Shut the door.” Danny closed the door and sat down. Mac leaned on the edge of his desk. “What’s going on?”

“Well, Mac, Lindsay and I got another favor to ask.” Danny gave him a crooked grin. “Since you were so good about the last one.”

Mac’s lips curved. “If it’s as nice as the last one, it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Danny’s eyes sparkled for a moment before growing serious.. “I went and talked to HR, to get Lucy added to our stuff, you know, insurance and what not?” He paused and Mac nodded. “Well, the guy asked me a few questions; made me realize we hadn’t covered everything.”

“What do you need?” Mac frowned. “We’ll get it taken care of, whatever it is.”

“See,” Danny pointed. “That right there is why we figured you’d be perfect.”

“For what?”

“Being Lucy’s guardian,” Danny replied. “In case anything was to happen to me and Lindsay.”

“Danny-“

“No,” he interrupted. “We’ve got to think about it. With both of us carrying a badge, it could happen.”

“What about Lindsay’s family?” Mac asked. “Or Don, for that matter?”

Danny shook his head. “We talked it over. Neither of us want Lucy going to stay in Montana. _Lindsay’s_ family is in Montana, but _Lucy’s_ family is here.” He shrugged. “Don’t my best friend, and he’ll clobber anybody that looks sideways at Lucy, but he’s not the guy I want raising my little girl.” A pink flush rose in his cheeks. “You’re the best guy I know, Mac, and you’ve always stood up for me, even when the brass was breathing down your neck.”

“You earned that support, Danny,” Mac answered quietly.

“Yeah, maybe, but not everyone would’ve put up with the crap you did,” he noted. “Lindsay and I want to put you down, if you’re willing.”

Mac stepped away from his desk and put his hand on Danny’s shoulder. “I would be honored.”

From that point forward, Mac found himself involved with the Messers outside of work on a regular basis. The rest of the team tended to show up as well, but Mac’s was the only schedule Lindsay checked before making plans. When asked about it, Lindsay just smiled. _”Mac, the closest relationship I had outside of my parents was with my godmother, and I want Lucy to feel comfortable with you.”_ Something inside of Mac, some small piece of ice left from his wife’s death, melted and faded away as he was firmly and inexorably pulled into the center of the Messer family.

Now they are together with most of the rest of the ‘family’ for Lucy’s first Christmas. Lucy clapped, giving a little crowing noise as the lights of the tree came on. Everyone turned to smile at the happy little girl and Mac tightened his arms around her in a warm, protective hug. As the others returned to their Christmas duties, he leaned down and whispered in her ear. “Merry Christmas, little one. Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running behind - sorry! Trying to catch up with myself.


	4. How to Find the Perfect Gift - Torchwood - Gwen Cooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wants to go shopping.

“Now what?”

Gwen Cooper grumbled and muttered as she stumbled to her door. Rhys was out of town, she had the weekend off, and she really wanted to sleep in. She planned to give the person banging on her door a piece of her mind.

“Good morning, Gwen!”

She blinked, reduced to staring as her boss breezed past her. Captain Jack Harkness looked bright and cheery and ready to attack the day. He gave her a cheeky grin. “What’s the matter? Aren’t you ready to go shopping yet?”

“Shopping?”

“Absolutely!” He hummed as he glanced around the room. “Christmas is only a couple of weeks away you know.”

“Christmas?”

He shook his head at her. “Gwen, dear, you must wake up.”

“I don’t want to wake up,” she said, her voice taking on a pleading quality. “It’s Saturday, Jack! I’ve got the day off!”

“And?” He shrugged. “Did you have plans?”

“Bloody hell,” she muttered. “I _had_ planned to sleep in!”

He waved a hand at her. “No time for sleeping. I have gifts to buy.”

“Jack, just because you wait until the last minute doesn’t mean the rest of us do.” She pointed towards the tree in the corner. Wrapped presents waited underneath. “I’ve been finished for over a week now.”

“Really?” He tilted his head as he considered that. “Well, good! You can help me then.”

“Jack!”

“Come on, Gwen,” he wheedled. “It’ll be a few simple stops.”

“Right.” She glared at him. “I’d hit you over the head with something if I thought it would do any good.” She sighed. “I’m going to get dressed. _You_ are going to take me for coffee and breakfast. _Then_ we’ll go find Ianto’s gift.”

“Who said anything-“

She interrupted. “Jack, you didn’t hire me because I was an idiot.”

“Well, no,” he replied as she stormed into her bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Many hours of shopping later, Gwen collapsed onto her couch. “I am going to kill you, Jack.” He grinned at her, and she pointed an accusing finger in his direction. “A _few_ simple stops?” He looked down, painting an abashed look on his face. “Oh, don’t even bloody try! You couldn’t do embarrassed if Myfanwy’s life depended on it.”

He rolled his shoulders and slouched back into the couch. He stared at the tree. “We still didn’t find anything.”

“That’s because you’re being stupid,” she replied, her eyes slipping closed as she relaxed.

“It has to be perfect!” he protested.

“No, it doesn’t.” She sat up and fixed her eyes on him. “It doesn’t have to be exotic, or wild, or sappy, or fancy, or expensive, _or_ perfect. It just has to be from _you_.” She shook her head. “As long as _you_ put some thought into it, as long as _you_ look like you bothered to take _his_ likes into account, it will be _exactly_ what he wants.”

Jack frowned. “But-“

“But me not buts,” Gwen cut him off, holding up a hand in emphasis. “Sit and think.” She stood up. “I need a nap, and you need to think.”

“Gwen…” His voice trailed off.

“Yeah, yeah,” she waved at him. “Stay there and do it.”

“It’s not that,” he protested before catching himself. “Or, well, it’s not _just_ that…” He trailed off again.

She rolled her eyes. “I’ll get a blanket and nap on the couch. Move yourself into the chair.”

Gwen had just begun to doze off when Jack spoke once more. “You really think...”

“Yes, Jack,” she answered, opening her eyes to give him a soft smile. “Ianto will like it, whatever it is, because you’ll be the one giving to him.”

He smiled back at her. “And we can all have a Merry Christmas.”


	5. Figuring Out Travel Arrangements - The 10th Kingdom - Virginia/Wolf

_My name is Virginia, and I live on the edge of the forest…well, if you don’t mind having to travel via the mirror-gate in Central Park._

It had been two months since their return to New York City, and Virginia Lewis began to get antsy. Christmas grew closer every day, and she really wanted to spend Christmas with her dad. Plus she figured the Nine Kingdoms would be…well, a _magical_ place to spend the holiday.

If only she could get her fiancé in gear.

“Wolf!”

“Yes, yes,” he called back to her. “I’m coming! I just want my books, and the bacon, and your extra pillow, and the steaks, and the…”

“Wolf!” Virginia pulled at her hair in exasperation. “They will have meat at the castle, I think! And I can probably get a hundred pillows.”

“Well, of course, you could!” Wolf swung into the living room. Snatching her up, he spun her around. “Nothing is too good for the heroine of the Nine Kingdoms!”

She snapped her eyes closed and concentrated on her breathing. He put her down abruptly. “Virginia?”

“I’m fine,” she replied weakly. “I’m…” She trailed off, her hand rising to her mouth. “Oh, no.” She turned and ran for the bathroom. So much for keeping down breakfast.

She stumbled out of the bathroom several minutes later to find a contrite looking Wolf waiting with weak tea and crackers. “My fault,” he muttered, hanging his head.

She collapsed on the couch next to him. “It’s morning sickness. Almost anything could set it off.” She nibbled on a cracker. “Just…no spinning, okay?”

“Absolutely! No more of-“

She glanced around as he stopped abruptly. “Wolf?”

He frowned at her. “Virginia? How are you going to handle travel by mirror if you can’t handle spinning?”

“Well…” She trailed off. “Oh, surely…” She bit her lip. “Oh, dear.” 

“Don’t worry,” he rushed to reassure her. “We’ll think of something.”

A loud knock on the door interrupted before she could answer. They frowned at each other. “Were we expecting company?” he asked.

“I wasn’t,” she answered.

Wolf opened the door. A distinguished, if eccentric, looking man stood there in the full regalia of a 4th Kingdom courtier. He bowed. “Lady Virginia, at the request of King Wendell, I have journeyed to the 10th Kingdom in order to present you with a personal invitation to the 4th Kingdom’s annual Winter Festival. His Royal Majesty has asked me to entreat you to join the celebration.” He glanced at Wolf. “Sir Wolf is welcome as well of course, and the King stands ready to welcome you to his castle.”

Virginia felt her eyes moisten, but she blinked the tears away rapidly. She hated hormones. “We would be delighted to accept His Majesty’s invitation.” The man began to smile, but she held up a hand. “However, mirror travel will not be possible right now.” Her hand drifted to her abdomen. “My…” She trailed off.

Wolf stepped forward. “The Lady Virginia is in a delicate condition,” he announced. “Such travel would not agree with her, and might even cause her harm. I am sure the King would not like that at all.”

The man’s eyes grew wide. “Oh, no, no! Of course not. Dear, dear…” he muttered, his voice dropping down to an inaudible murmur. Then his head snapped up. “Wait! Of course!” He stepped back and vanished.

Wolf stuck his head out of the door to look down the hallway. He straightened up and blinked at her. “Was it something I said?”

“I don’t think so,” she answered with a confused smile. “He just seemed a bit distracted.” She frowned. “Ah, Wolf, just before he disappeared, were those wings I-“

“I have it!”

The man’s sudden reappearance startled them. Virginia stepped back with a small gasp as Wolf’s eyes glowed gold. He lunged for the man, teeth bared.

“Wolf!” Virginia cried out. He stopped before touching the fellow, but every line of his body shook with suppressed adrenaline. She patted his shoulder and brushed back his shaggy hair. As Wolf calmed down, she turned a scolding look on the now-ashen courtier. “Don’t you know better than to scare people like that?”

“My…my…my apologies,” the man stammered, still staring at Wolf’s glowing eyes. “I meant no harm.”

“I’m sure you didn’t,” she replied, sighing. “Just don’t do it again. I might not be able to stop him next time.” Wolf growled and she patted his arm. 

The courtier bowed. “I can only offer my deepest apologies. I certainly had no intention of frightening any one or causing concern.” 

Wolf took a deep breath and gave one last shudder as his eyes stopped glowing. He huffed out a breath. “You found a different way to travel?”

“Yes, Sir Wolf. Since mirror-travel will not work in Lady Virginia’s delicate condition, I thought I would beseech the aid of my grandmother, Lady Iridia of the Fairy Kingdom.” A delicate and elderly fairy appeared next to the courtier. Her dress, though created in simple lines, reflected the light with innumerable silver crystals while her wings shimmed with gold dust.

Wolf bowed immediately. Virginia moved to curtsy, but Lady Iridia shook her head. “The heroine of the Nine has no call to bow to me.” She gave Wolf a small smile. “Sir Wolf, if you would gather you lady’s things? We shall be on our way.”

“You’ll take us?” Virginia asked in delight. “Really?”

“Yes,” came the answer. “It is a small enough favor for all you have done for us. We of the Fairy Kingdom never forget our debts.”

“Oh,” Virginia frowned. “There is no debt. I just-“

“No matter what road you travelled to reach the castle and defeat the Queen, when the time came, you did the right thing.” Lady Iridia patted her hand. “It takes a good deal of courage to face down an enemy. It takes even more to face down one who _should_ have been your protector.” She tilted her head and gave a sweet smile. “Although we can never fully repay you, do allow us this small opportunity.”

Virginia smiled. “Alright. I still don’t think there is any need for some kind of repayment, but I do appreciate the lift.”

“Here we are!” Wolf bounced into the room. He carried two large suitcases, had a bag hanging from one shoulder, and a backpack on his back. 

“What on earth?” Virginia gave him a small glare. “Wolf, what is all that?”

Wolf looked at her, then down to the bags he carried. “Your stuff, my stuff, the kitchen stuff.”

“Wolf!”

_My name is Virginia, and a part of me will always be on the edge of that forest, walking the line between the Nine Kingdoms and our own world. For now I look forward to seeing my father and enjoying a very merry Christmas._


	6. Far Away at Christmas - Star Trek 2009 - Doctor Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock

Doctor Leonard “Bones” McCoy stared out the view screen and sighed. He glanced around to make sure no one heard him, but the lounge was empty. He slouched back into the cushions and took a swig of bourbon. His eyes focused on the screen once more and he glared at the stars twinkling like Christmas lights.

Christmas…it was already Christmas _again_. This would make five since the divorce. Five Christmases without Jo and this time he couldn’t even call her. Communications were out thanks to that odd energy pulse two days ago. Worse – they limped along at sleeper speed because the same energy pulse played merry havoc with engineering. By the time someone found them, fixed them, and got them closer to Earth, Christmas would be long over.

He shouldn’t be fussing. No one was dead, and injuries had been light. Hell, even Jim was in once piece – which should qualify as a bonafide miracle.

But here he sat – depressed, pissed, and in the dark.

The door behind him opened with a hiss of air. His grumbles grew audible. Did he _really_ have to deal with people right now?

“Doctor?”

McCoy bit back a groan at the cool tone. He glanced up, pinning the newcomer with an unhappy stare. “What, Spock?”

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow at his curt demand. “Doctor McCoy, such overt hostility is out of proportion with the-“

“Look,” McCoy sighed, interrupting him. “I’d apologize for offending you, if I didn’t think it would lead to another lecture on ‘emotion’ versus ‘logic’. I just really need some solitude right now, so if you’ll tell me whatever it is you came to tell me, I can get back to it.” He watched Spock consider his words before the Vulcan surprised him by sinking down into a meditative position. “Spock…”

“Doctor, I am…unsure if you are aware of the depth of the crew’s regard for you.” He paused. “The bridge crew, in particular.”

Now McCoy raised an eyebrow. “Never known you to mince words. Going somewhere in particular with this?”

“Three members of the bridge crew have approached the Captain with concerns over your current…state of mind,” Spock replied. “Lieutenant Uhura may have been a bit…forceful in her questions.”

“Jim folded like a bad poker hand.”

Something that _might_ have been amusement flickered in the dark eyes. “I believe that would be an accurate comparison.”

McCoy gave a soft, half-amused, half-irritated snort. “Well, you can tell them all that I’m fine.”

“I will refrain from perpetuating any such falsehood, of course,” Spock answered. He continued even as McCoy sat up indignantly. “You are unaware of the full situation, doctor. The Captain’s… _folding_ happened two-point-three hours ago.”

“Okay,” McCoy drawled out, his irritation fading into confusion. “What’s your point, Spock?”

“The crew members in question chose to focus the ongoing repairs on the communications array.” McCoy blinked in surprise and Spock nodded. “Although the work remains incomplete, communication with Earth is now possible.”

“I can call Jo?” McCoy stood up.

Spock rose gracefully to his feet. “I believe that is what I said.”

McCoy rolled his eyes even as his face lightened in anticipation. “Where?”

“Lieutenant Uhura is waiting for you at the main communications room.”

McCoy started to stride out of the room, but caught himself and swung back. “Spock?” The Vulcan tilted his head in question. “Thank you.”

“I assure you-“

“No,” McCoy interrupted, “don’t even try. I don’t care how good the others are; there’s no way they got this fixed that fast without your help.”

Spock shifted slightly before seeming to catch himself. “I merely considered the well-being of the crew as a whole, doctor. It will be better served if you are not, as the Captain put it, ‘in a snit’.”

“Whatever you say, Spock,” McCoy replied, his lips twitching in amusement. Spock gave him a disapproving look, but he ignored it and walked out the door. Spock said something just as the door closed, but McCoy could never be sure exactly what his words had been.

Still, to his dying day, he would swear Spock had said “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
